Tool revolvers of this type are known, for example, in publication WO 93/23191. Due to the possibility of being able to position tool holders with various machining tools in rapid alternation by controlled rotation of the tool disk, these tool revolvers are advantageously used to a large extent in industrial engineering.
The disadvantage in these tool revolvers is that when the machining tools are being changed, when the pertinent tool holders are to be mounted on the receiver of the tool disk, the tool holder on the receiver must be adjusted to align the machined workpiece to the desired position. For known tool revolvers of the aforementioned type, adjustment must be done using adjustment screws for each tool holder.